Ian Anthony Dale
|birthplace = Saint Paul, Minnesota, US |family = Nicole Garippo Olga Dale Jack Dale |yearsactive = 2002-present }} Ian Anthony Dale is an American actor of mixed descent best known for his roles as Davis Lee on Surface also as Avatar Gamma in Charmed and Adam Noshmuri in CBS reboot series Hawaii Five-0. Biography Ian Anthony Dale was born in Saint Paul, Minnesota, of Japanese and French-English parents. All his life he has been doing sports, baseball, basketball, football, ice hockey, tennis, ping pong, golf, snowboarding, rock climbing, in-line skating, surfing... he has tried all. He attended first Saint Mary's University of Minnesota where he studied Stage and Theater and then went to the University of Wisconsin in Madison and graduated in 2000 with a Bachelor degree in Film. Aside his college education, he has studied Japanese language at Osaka Sangyo University Los Angeles and been trained in Shinkendo Japanese Swordsmanship and Kung Fu. And completing his college preparation he has been scene coached by Howard Fine, Lesly Kahn, Ivanna Chubbuck and Greg Braun of the Black Nexus Studio. His screen acting debut was in a 2002 episode of Fastlane. He followed that up with a role in the made-for-TV movie The Break (2003) and in the following years he made guest appearances on shows like Angel, JAG, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, CSI: Miami, CSI: New York, 24, Criminal Minds and Trauma. Dale had recurring roles as Avatar Gamma on the Charmed and Detective Choi in the short-lived drama series Day Break, and starred as Davis Lee in Surface, another short-lived show. He made his debut in the big screen in the 2004 film Mr. 3000 as the Japanese pitcher Fukuda. Later on got a small role in the Rob Reiner comedy The Bucket List and he was cast in the Tekken movie as Kazuya Mishima. In the 2010-11 season Dale starred as Simon Lee, an alien working undercover as a CIA operative in the short-lived NBC series The Event. In 2011, Dale starred as Adam Noshimuri, an Five-0 Special Division of Organized Crime and former Yakuza in the reboot series Hawaii Five-0, then on July 20, 2017, he promoted to be a regular series. Criminal Minds He portrayed Detective Owen Kim in the Season One episode "Somebody's Watching" and made another guest appearance in the Season Five episode "The Performer", with his character having been upgraded to Lieutenant. Filmography *Salvation - 26 episodes (2017-2018) - Harris Edwards *Hawaii Five-0 - 46 episodes (2011-2018) - Adam Noshimuri *Unspoken: Diary of an Assassin (2017) - Unknown Character *Murder in the First - 32 episodes (2014-2016) - Jim Koto *Wakefield (2016) - Ben Jacobs *XOXO (2016) - Anders *Battlefield Hardline (2015) - Thief (voice) *Hart of Dixie - 2 episodes (2014-2015) - Doctor Henry Dalton *Delirium (2014) - Liam *American Horror Story (2013) - Doctor David Zhong *Mortal Kombat: Legacy - 6 episodes (2011-2013) - Hanzo "Scorpion" Hasashi *Emily Owens M.D. - 2 episodes (2012-2013) - Doctor Kyle Putnam *Call of Duty: Black Ops II (2012) - Multiplayer (voice) *The Mentalist (2012) - Detective Nathaniel Kim *Sleeping Dogs (2012) - Ricky (voice) *Burn Notice (2011) - Xavier *Free Agents (2011) - Doctor Hu *The Event - 22 episodes (2010-2011) - Simon Lee *Mortal Kombat: Rebirth (2010) - Hanzo "Scorpion" Hasashi *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2010) - Lon Rose *Tekken (2010) - Kazuya Mishima *Trauma (2010) - Andy Wu *Flying Lessons (2010) - Lance *Lollipops (2009) - Detective Jones *CSI: Miami (2009) - Evan Wilcox *Criminal Minds - 2 episodes (2006-2009) - Lieutenant Owen Kim *The Hangover (2009) - Chow's #1 *Dollhouse (2009) - Jack Dunston *CSI: NY (2009) - Ellis Park *The Bucket List (2007) - Instructor *Cold Case (2007) - Ray Takahashi *24 - 2 episodes (2007) - Zhou Yong *Bones (2007) - Commander James Adams *Without a Trace (2007) - David Kwon *Day Break - 12 episodes (2006-2007) - Detective Christopher Choi *Company Town (2006) - Unknown Character *Surface: Behind the Scenes Featurette (2006) - Davis Lee *Surface - 11 episodes (2005-2006) - Davis Lee *North Shore (2005) - Garrett Haynes *Charmed - 5 episodes (2004-2005) - Avatar Gamma *Second Time Around (2004) - Sam Chang *Hawaii (2004) - Lieutenant Robertson *Mr 3000 (2004) - Fukuda *Las Vegas (2004) - Jonathan Tam *JAG (2003) - Lance Corporal Brad Owens *Angel (2003) - Drugged Vamp #3 *The Break (2003) - Kavika *Fastlane (2002) - Jackson Yu 'LINKS' *For an up-to-date Filmography, see here. Category:Actors Category:Real People